Don't Blame Me
"Don't Blame Me" is the fourth track from Taylor Swift's sixth studio album, reputation. It was released on November 10, 2017, through Big Machine Records. Writing and composition "Don't Blame Me" was written by Swift, Max Martin and Shellback, and was produced by the latter two. "Don't Blame Me" runs for a duration of three minutes and fifty-six seconds; and it has a tempo of 68 beats per minute. Swift performs it in the key of A minor in a vocal range span from E3 to E5, spanning two octaves. Musically, the track is an electropop song, with influences of blues and gospel, thus being compared to the works of musician Hozier. Lyrically, it talks about her being "crazy in love" with a guy, despite admitting herself as a heartbreaker in the past. The song has been rumored to be about her current boyfriend Joe Alwyn, but many believe that this song could be about the media's perception of her. Taylor recorded a video during the making of this song, and released it on her DirecTV series, Taylor Swift NOW, The Making of a Song. Lyrics Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right Lord save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life I've been breakin' hearts a long time And toyin' with them older guys Just playthings for me to use Something happened for the first time, In the darkest little paradise Shakin', pacin', I just need you For you, I would cross the line I would waste my time, I would lose my mind They say she's gone too far this time Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life My name is whatever you decide And I'm just gonna call you mine I'm insane, but I'm your baby (your baby) Echoes, of your name inside my mind Halo, hiding my obsession I once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy And baby, for you, I would fall from grace Just to touch your face If you walk away I'd beg you on my knees to stay Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life I get so high (oh!) Every time you're, every time you're lovin' me You're lovin' me Trip of my life, (oh!) Every time, yeah, every time you're touchin' me You're touchin' me Every time you're, every time you're lovin' me Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'd be usin' for the rest of my life (Usin' for the rest of my life, oh) Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right (doin' it right, no) Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life, oh Don't blame me, love made me crazy If it doesn't, you ain't doin' it right (you ain't doin' it...) Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life (I'll be usin', I'll be usin') I get so high, (oh!) Every time you're, every time you're lovin' me You're lovin' me Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby I'll be usin' for the rest of my life References Category:Reputation songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin